


patch

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, References to Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Sanji's just doing his best.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 10





	patch

“C’mon, babe, it’s just me,” Ace mumbled against Sanji’s neck. “I’ve seen it all before.”

Sanji huffed out a sigh. His hands were shaky (for a few different reasons) as he kept his arms wrapped around his torso. Ace had the sense to stop his wandering hands when Sanji pushed them away, but that didn’t mean he’d let it go so easily. He cared far too much to do that.

When Sanji didn’t respond, Ace lifted his head to look down at him properly. “You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked, no longer with a teasing tone. He sounded more concerned than anything else.

Sanji shook his head, quick to assuage his boyfriend’s worries. “N-no, I just…” He sighed again. Without another word, he rolled his sleeve up to reveal the nicotine patch stuck to his upper arm.

Ace’s worried expression turned into one of curiosity. “Don’t those make you sick?” he asked.

Sanji shrugged. “It’s a different brand. It’s been fine so far.”

After a moment, Ace smiled and leaned in to press a kiss just below the patch. “Proud of you, babe.”

Sanji looked away, his face warm all of a sudden. “Yeah, yeah. I’m doing my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
